Larxene
Larxene(played by Laura) is the only girl in the Organization. This, however, is extremely debateable, as shown by Demyx's constant references to him beliveing she is male. Appearance History Larxene first appears in Demyx Time 5 at the Orgy Meeting where she throws a bottle at Demyx and steal Zexion's book. Zexion then commits suicide and she is promptly paid by the other members for she bet that Zexion would kill himself on Sunday. In Demyx Time 6, Demyx places the Dem-Dem Cam in her room and finds her dancing to Tom Jones' "Sex Bomb". She finds out and does something that makes Demyx walk funny for a week. She has a more prominent role in Demyx Time 8 in which she and Marluxia mess up Axel's show and discuss their plans to take over the Organization. When Axel becomes unruly she holds him down whilst Marluxia "rapes" him with his sycthe that happens to missing the actual scythe part and is really more of a pole. After the Dem-Dem Cam she is playing with her kunais until Axel corrupts her mind with a leopard print thong found in Vexen's room which is apparently a gift from Marluxia. She then joins in on a discussion about the show Naruto and Xigbar being a ninja. She is then the product of "Axel's Revenge" when he messes up her hair and then mocks it, this causes her to rush out of the room, promptly followed by Marluxia who insists he can fix it. She is next seen in Demyx Time 11 resting in Marluxia's lap when Demyx steals the keys to the Room of Xbox 360. Later in the installment she is seen fighting with Marluxia, during Demyx and Xion's Tea Party, over who broke her George Foreman Cheese Grill. This fight causes Xion to rush out of the room. In Part 2 of the installment her and marluxia are still fighting about the Cheese Grill incident when Demyx comes to ask for munny. Larxene says she'll help if Demyx can "Find out why Marluxia broke my cheese grill?" Demyx asks and relays infromation that Marluxia was watching "Brokeback Mountain" at the time. Larxene asks who else knows how to use it and Demyx relays that "It has instructions on the side!" Larxene's next question is who else would use it, to which Marluxia rushes down the stairs to inform her that Axel was recently spotted on the scales. This seems to cause the two to make up and they begin to gossip. She is next seen at the Organization Meeting where she appears to be quite bored by it all and rarely speaks. Her final input is agreement with Marluxia's idea that Superior and Saix take a vacation. Her last line of the installment is when she asks Superior for a new cheese Grill, to which he replies no. In Demyx Time 12, she is the queen bee of the popular kids. It is revealed that she cannot spell the word Box. She is also revealed to be terrible at acting and apparently the only girl in the entire school. The entire plot centers on her battle to be the only girl in the school again, seeing as Xion recently tranfered. Her role in Demyx Time 13 is Mrs. White as to fit in with the Clue-esque atmosphere of the episode. She is one of the three conspirators, but ends up murdered by her partners in crime, Marluxia and Axel. Relationships *Marluxia - She is apparently partnered with him to take over the organization. They sleep together on a regular basis., and give each over make overs. *Axel - She just plain dislikes him, even though in episode 14, he was apparently her second choice as a father for her baby. See also